The present application relates generally to energy storage systems. More specifically, the present application relates to a modular energy storage system.
Generally speaking, renewable energy power sources, such as wind turbines and photovoltaics, can provide intermittent power to an electrical power grid. A modular energy storage system can be used in conjunction with a renewable energy power source to provide or absorb power to smooth power output from the renewable power source to the grid. In addition, a modular energy storage system can be used in a remote geographic location or a natural disaster site to, for example, provide supplemental power to the grid. Typically, many modular energy storage systems utilize a large enclosure, such as an ISO shipping container, which can contain energy storage devices (e.g., batteries, etc.), power conversion equipment, and the like, to store and/or provide power on demand. These modular systems can be deployed to geographic locations where, for example, power smoothing or supplemental power is needed.
Many of these modular systems, however, are not optimized for use in remote applications, such as in undeveloped areas or natural disaster sites, due, in part, to the need for necessary infrastructure and large space requirements to support the systems. Additionally, many of these systems are not space optimized and have poor thermal management, which can result in equipment failures and low operating performance. For example, some conventional energy storage systems provide cooling for the power electronics contained therein by using fans and/or by providing openings in, for example, an enclosure, to allow an air flow from ambient to enter the enclosure. Generally speaking, the air flow is not controlled or directed once it enters the enclosure, nor is it distributed to the various electronic equipment contained therein. Ultimately, this can result in uneven and unsatisfactory cooling of the power electronics (e.g., batteries, power conversion equipment, etc.).
Additionally, some modular energy storage systems include power conversion equipment to allow for the conversion of AC to DC power, or vice versa, when operating the energy storage devices in conjunction with a renewable energy power source and/or the grid. Most power conversion equipment is mounted or contained within a separate housing located within a modular enclosure. These separate housings, generally, do not allow for adequate cooling of the power conversion electronics contained therein. In addition, these separate housings can be cumbersome and can be difficult to transport or maneuver.
Thus, there is a need for an improved modular energy storage system that is space optimized and has improved thermal management capabilities. In addition, there is a need for a mounting arrangement for power conversion equipment that allows for, among other advantages, improved temperature control/cooling within a modular energy storage system. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.